


【彬昇】冰淇淋

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 191227--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 3





	【彬昇】冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> 191227  
> \--

夏天來了該吃什麼？

姜昇植被熱辣的太陽曬得快要融化了，今天是他出來採買的日子，明明說好猜拳猜輸的人出來買，姜昇植本來是唯一出布的王者，卻硬是被弟弟們圍攻。

「哥，你不知道猜拳就是在考驗默契嗎？」

「只有哥出布，唉。」

「昇植哥跟我們沒～默～契～」

「沒默契的人才是輸家唷。」

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，傻瓜植趕快去跑腿喔。」

好了，他難道還有拒絕的餘地嗎？拿著錢包認命前往超市，嗯…今天要買的有…呃，鄭秀彬這小子什麼時候把採買清單調包的！

原本計畫要採買晚餐食材的清單被調皮的忙內調包成只寫滿各種口味冰淇淋的紙條，他想起出門前鄭秀彬對著他用可愛無比殺人無敵的語氣向他說的那句話。

「其實這種大熱天吃冰就會飽了啦哥～」

雖然心臟很痛但只吃冰當一餐這種不健康的事情，姜昇植是不會允許的。

「秀彬啊，不行，絕對不行喔。」臉上還是掛著柴犬招牌笑容，話卻說得斬釘截鐵，沒得商量。

姜昇植趕緊在受到下一波撒嬌攻擊前出了門，但現在才發現原來那個撒嬌並不單純，那是作戰已經完成的暗號！

「鄭秀彬。」姜昇植邊走邊打給忙內，馬上就被接了起來。

「怎麼了哥，買好了嗎？」語氣輕快的等著哥哥把東西買回家，此時的鄭秀彬正趴在床上，雙腳上下擺動閱讀著今年收到的聖誕禮物，一本叫《馬鈴薯冒險記》的繪本。

「你給哥解釋一下…這張只有寫冰淇淋的紙怎麼回事？你最好現在拿著原本的清單過來給我。」原本想著寫起來就不會忘的姜昇植，就是想靠清單省去一個記憶的步驟，手上沒有清單，他就是一顆腦袋空白的馬鈴薯。

「蛤～我的馬鈴薯現在要進洞窟了正精彩耶。」繪本看得津津有味的鄭秀彬，聽起來絲毫沒有要處理問題的意思。

「今天決定所有人能吃到什麼的可是我喔，秀彬啊，聽話點，快點來幫哥哥。」雖然平時都寵著弟弟，但今天事關所有人的晚餐，不能妥協。

「好啦哥，但你可以先買一下冰嘛，你跟我的份就好了，我現在就過去。」其實嘴上耍賴的時候就已經穿好鞋子準備出門了，鄭秀彬只是想多鬧姜昇植一點，因為很好玩。

片刻，比姜昇植預計的還早來到超市的鄭秀彬，從遠處確認完哥哥手上只有一個看起來只買了冰淇淋的袋子以後，繞到後面助跑跳上了姜昇植的背。

「哥，我來了。」

「秀彬啊，清單帶了嗎？你要的冰我買了。」

姜昇植突然被迫揹揹卻沒有被嚇著，因為也習慣了。

「有喔，你猜在哪裡。」不會太輕易讓哥哥達成目的，果然忙內on top不是說假的。

「褲子口袋？」不然還有哪裡能藏，總不會塞到內褲裡吧，姜昇植想。

「在……這裡。」

「所以你從哪裡拿……」

「嘿……嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。」

「欸？你該不會藏在內……」

「上衣口袋裡唷。」

姜昇植瞬間後悔為什麼忽略了上衣口袋這個選項，他聽到鄭秀彬爆笑出聲，差點沒腦羞把他甩去蘋果塔來個全倒。

經歷一番波折總算買完食材，姜昇植跟鄭秀彬人手一支冰，慢慢走在回家的路上。

「唉，最近連冰都變貴了。」一邊吃著一邊想到冰淇淋價格突然上漲的事情，忍不住感嘆的姜昇植。

「…我知道哪裡有免費的冰可以吃喔。」聽到鄭秀彬這句話姜昇植眼睛都亮了，

「哦？哪裡？去哪可以吃到？」彷彿看見柴犬搖動著自己的尾巴，鄭秀彬微笑著湊近姜昇植的耳朵。

「我下面這根冰棒，無價。」

「呀，鄭秀彬！！！！！」

鄭秀彬說完就跑，姜昇植緊追在後。

今天也是忙內玩弄哥哥於手掌心的一天。


End file.
